Of Chefs and Kings
by Tangerine Pulp
Summary: a old collection of drabbles involving Komatsu and Everyone Important. Rated M for practice smut
1. After Glow

Title: Pleasure

Pairing: KxT

Word Count: 203

Rated: M for full out Smut.

Warning: This is just a short chapter of nothing but smut, so I can practice (OR IS IT XD!)

"Thanks for the Meal" Toriko whispered as he kissed Komatsu. The little cook tied up and nude on Toriko's queen sized bed.

Toriko licked his way down from thin lips to Komatsu's throat. He bit and suckled on the soft peach skin that lies there. He smiled against Komatsu's neck as Whimpers reached his sensitive ears. He continued his path downward, as soon as he was satisfied with the number of love bites on the little cook's neck. His tongue coming into contact with Komatsu's nipple, he flicked it with his tongue over the rosy bud, His hand coming up to twist the opposite nipple. He looked up at Komatsu and locked as with him as he left the nipples and continued downward toward Komatsu's erection.

Toriko loved the little moans He received as he ran his tongue over the Head of Komatsu's Penis. Without hesitation he took Komatsu in whole. Komatsu's eyes widened and he left out a loud groan; he fisted his dainty hands in Toriko's hair. Toriko bobbed his head up and down; he hummed around Komatsu's manhood. Komatsu's reactions were absolutely delectable, Toriko wasn't surprised when his small hips bucked for the first time. Toriko placed his hand on Komatsu's frail waist, preventing him from bucking up. Komatsu released into Toriko's mouth, when he gave a practically hard suck. Toriko swallowed all that Komatsu gave him and moved on as soon as he was finished.

Toriko about bust his load when he caught a glimpse of Komatsu's face when he took the first lick at his entrance. Toriko looked over at the lube on his night stand, and back to Komatsu. He should stretch him first, right. If he took him raw, it would no doubt be extremely painful for Komatsu. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed a good amount onto his cock. He smoothed it over his length, Toriko rubbed at Komatsu's entrance with one of his lubed fingers. He pushed in a finger as soon as he got a look of permission from Komatsu. Toriko kissed Komatsu to distract him as he moved the finger; he soon added another one when Komatsu moaned.

Adding the Third finger, Toriko felt himself getting closer. He removed his fingers as soon as Komatsu whispered his name. Komatsu let out a whimper, but gasped as he felt something much bigger press against him entrance. Toriko entered slowly and gasped at the tightness, he pushed himself deeper until his manhood was buried to the hilt. Komatsu clutched onto Toriko, his blunt nails digging into Toriko's shoulder. Toriko bucked lightly into Komatsu, so he could get used to Toriko filling him.

Komatsu whispered something into Toriko's ear, Toriko nodded and pulled out of Komatsu until the head was the only thing left inside. He pushed back in sharply, gaining a moan from Komatsu. Toriko thrust with a mild pace as he searched for that place that would make Komatsu go wild. When Toriko found Komatsu's Prostate, He thrust into the bundle of nerves causing Komatsu to be blinded by white stars. After a series of thrust, Komatsu came for the second time, His muscles squeezing at Toriko's length. Toriko slipped over the edge when Komatsu's muscles squeezed him, it felt as though Komatsu was milking Him for everything he had.

Toriko collapsed beside Komatsu, their bodies glistening with sweat from their previous activates. Komatsu feel asleep instantly, leaving Toriko to bask in the afterglow


	2. Beautiful

Title: Beautiful

Pairing: KxS

Word Count: 132

Rating: T

Komatsu and Sani, a couple you wouldn't see every day. Well they weren't a couple in the first place. They were friends, a pair of people that meet reluctantly in battle. Sani, who went along to get the beautiful Jewel Meat. Komatsu was the same, Expect he got dragged along by Toriko and his large appetite. Sani and Komatsu had been stuck together, awkward and Spiteful. But it gone from ugly to beautiful with Komatsu, his cooking was delectable and his smile and grace was truly, undeniably Beautiful. From then on there, Sani decided he would give Komatsu the best ingredients. So he could cook it for him and truly be Beautiful always.


	3. Freedom

Title: Freedom

Pairing: KxC

Word Count: 203

Rated: M for slight adult themes

This place was their freedom. This was a place that was only accessible by flight, Using Kiss, Coco and Komatsu could get there quickly. There in that place, Coco could touch Komatsu freely. To caress Komatsu's small body as it shook with soft moans and whimpers. In this Simple Valley, their bodies moved in unison, everything faded away here. No more worries, no more Sorrows, nothing but perfection and Happiness. Coco clutched Komatsu as he reached his peak, and he slipped over the edge as he heard that faint voice calling out his name. He slipped into the darkness with no worries, his little love held tightly against himself.

Awaking the next morning was easy, but leaving the freedom was hard. Coco wished he could stay here with his love forever. He wished that he could fall asleep, like he did last night, every night. He wished he could hold his little lover freely, without prying eyes or demands of their comrades. But he knows that this is the most perfect thing. Komatsu had duties, as did Coco himself. So this little spot would be their freedom, their freedom away from all other Sin.


	4. Possessive

Title: Possessive

Paring: KomatsuxToriko

Word Count: 173

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own these drabble plots, I don't own Toriko(This is the Disclaimer for all the drabbles)

I hate them; I hate it when they are friendly to you. Your shy and your always there, clinging to me and letting me Protect you. You cook me delicious meals, and worry about me when I'm injured. I can't stand it when you're doing those things for people other than me. I hate it when you smile at Coco, even though he needs a polite face every once in a while. I don't like it when Sani touches you with those "Feelers" of His. I hate it when he calls you beautiful. He could have anyone he wants, but I know he's going after you purposely. He wants me to be this way, the Idiot.

Did you know your encouraging these hates, your making me hate my comrades? Stop encouraging them; you have to see that I'm to Possessive of you to let you go.


End file.
